Broken Promises and Dislocated Fingers
by justatypicalfangirl
Summary: He grabbed her arm and raised her right hand. "That's definitely swollen." he concluded, dropping her wrist. She snatched her arm back. "Jane!" she hissed. "It's not that swollen." Shaking his head, he dragged her into the bullpen, lifting her arm for everyone to see. "Van Pelt!" he called. The rookie agent looked up. "Isn't Lisbon's finger swollen?"


**A/N:** First week of school finished! Woo woo! Well, first four days, I only started again on Tuesday. Anyway. To celebrate, here is another oneshot. Yay! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Just borrowing them for a while. I'll put them back, don't worry.

* * *

Lisbon started to type a bit faster, finally getting the hang of not using her index finger. Just as she was mentally congratulating herself,she hit the K with said finger, wincing at the pain that came with it.

"I still think you should have gone to the hospital." said a voice from the doorway.

Not even jumping, she just glared at the source of the voice, still cradling her right hand.

"I don't need to go to the hospital, Jane, it's just a bit sore, that's all." she snapped.

Jane came all the way into her office and perched himself on the edge of her desk.

"Lisbon, you tackled a suspect to the ground and landed on the concrete. Even I heard the crack, and I was way back."

She glared at him again. "First of all, it was more of a pop than a crack." he raised his eyebrows. "If you're going to give out to me, you might as well get your facts straight." she defended. He smirked.

"And secondly?" he prompted.

"Secondly, my finger is fine, you're just exaggerating."

"Please, I even saw Cho wince when you landed on your finger, and that's saying something."

She sighed. "If I agree to go after work, will you leave me alone?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Then fine, I'll go get it checked out this evening."

"Promise?"

"Get out."

"Not until you promise."

She raised the stapler threateningly. "Jane..." she growled.

"Promise." he sang.

"Fine, I promise!"

Grinning triumphantly, Jane ran out of the office, the stapler missing him by inches.

xxx

The next morning, Jane was lying on his couch as usual when Lisbon arrived at the CBI. He sat up once he saw her.

"Well?" he asked

She raised an eyebrow. "Well what?"

"What did the doctor say?"

"Oh. That. Em..." she started to walk to her office. "He said it was fine, and that the pain should start to fade soon."

"Liar."

She jumped. She hadn't noticed him following her to her office.

"Wh-what do you mean? I'm not lying."

"I've told you before, you're translucent to me, my dear."

She sighed in frustration "Fine." she defeated. "I didn't go to the hospital."

"You broke your promise!"

"Jane, I don't need to go!"

He grabbed her arm and raised her right hand. "That's definitely swollen." he concluded, dropping her wrist.

She snatched her arm back. "Jane!" she hissed. "It's not that swollen."

Shaking his head, he dragged her into the bullpen, lifting her arm for everyone to see.

"Van Pelt!" he called. The rookie agent looked up. "Isn't Lisbon's finger swollen?"

Lisbon tried to tug her arm out of Jane's grip, but he held her tight as Van Pelt came over to them.

"Yup." she confirmed. Lisbon glared at her.

"Anyone else want a look?" Jane asked, looking to Cho and Rigsby. They came over and joined the group.

"Definitely swollen." Cho commented.

"Haven't you been to hospital yet, boss?" Rigsby asked.

Lisbon finally managed to free herself from Jane. "What am I, an exhibit at the zoo?" she said, throwing her arms up in the air and struggling not to cry out when her right hand connected with Rigsby's shoulder.

"Right, that's it." Jane announced. "I'm taking you to the ER."

She crossed her arms. "The only way you are getting me to a hospital is if you physically drag me there." she huffed.

She regretted saying that as soon as she saw the glint in Jane's eye. "Jane..." she said, slowly backing away.

"Rigsby?" Jane asked with a slight smile. The agent looked hesitant, but glancing down at her finger, he steeled himself and nodded.

Before she could say anything else, Rigsby had lifted her off her feet and was carrying her bridal style towards the elevator, careful not to touch her finger.

"Rigsby!" she shrieked, hitting his chest. "Put me down _right now!_ That is an order!"

"Sorry boss, no can do." he replied determinatly.

Between Lisbon's yells and Jane and Van Pelt's laughter, no one noticed Hightower come out of her office to see what was going on.

"Agents?"

The five froze as the elevator dinged.

"Don't mind us, we're just bringing Lisbon to hospital!" Jane called as he and Rigsby ran into the elevator, leaving a still grinning Van Pelt and Cho to scurry back to their desks, and a confused Hightower shaking her head as she made her way back to her office.

xxx

Thirty minutes later, Lisbon, Jane and Rigsby sat side by side in the Emergancy Room, Rigsby holding an ice pack over his left eye, and Jane with a bruised foot.

"I can't believe you hit him." Jane said indignantly. "And you stomped on my foot!"

"That's what you get for manhandling me into an elevator, carrying me out of a state building, bundling me into a car, dragging me out of said car, and carrying me into a hospital." she huffed.

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds way worse than it actually was. And I think 'manhandling' is a bit much, Rigsby was very gentle." he added.

"Teresa Lisbon?" a nurse called.

"You can go back to HQ now, guys, I can take it from here." she said, standing up. Jane shook his head.

"Rigsby can go, I think I'll stay with you and make sure you don't run away." he said as they both stood up as well. Rigsby nodded and, after bidding Jane and Lisbon, returned the ice pack and left the hospital.

"Come on," Jane said.

Grumbling and muttering curses under her breath, Lisbon followed him and the nurse into the x-ray room.

xxx

Lisbon signed her name at the end of the form and grimaced at how bad her writing was.

"How can you possibly write like that?" Jane asked from his place on her couch, his excuse for being there that he could 'take her mind of the pain'. She looked down at the tape keeping her two fingers together and shrugged.

"I told you you had to go to hospital to get your finger checked." he said with a smirk.

"I told you it wasn't broken." she retorted.

"Meh, broken, dislocated, same thing." he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Whatever." she muttered under her breath.

"I'm just glad it's your right hand and you can't throw things at me." he continued.

She raised an eyebrow and lifted the stapler with her left hand. "You know I have two hands, right?" she smirked.

"Meh," he repeated. "You wouldn't actually- _ouch_!"

"You really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut, Jane." she grinned. "But thanks, you finally succeeded in taking my mind off the pain."

"Glad I could help." he mumbled, holding his nose.


End file.
